Derniers flocons d'hiver
by Moirice
Summary: Yukino déteste le printemps, enfin, jusqu'à un certain jour. Et quand les flocons de neige se mettent à tomber, les souvenirs refont surface. Ecrit pour le concours Fiction Of The Month de Fairies Fans, label SPPS !


Bonjour (ou bonsoir), je vous poste un petit OS que j'ai écris dans le cadre d'un concours du forum Fairies Fans que j'ai gagné, et merci beaucoup pour ceux qui ont votés pour mon OS. Les thèmes étaient la fin de l'hiver, le printemps ou le changement d'heure. J'ai choisi de mélanger la fin de l'hiver et le printemps.

Par contre, je sèche complètement pour le genre, j'ai mis drama mais j'hésite un peu donc si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (:

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Derniers flocons d'hiver

Des flocons de neige tombaient du ciel, formant à nouveau un doux tapis blanc au sol. Ils voletaient, tourbillonnaient, emportés par le souffle glacé du vent. Ces petites particules blanches se posaient avec peine sur le sol, épuisées par ce remue ménage. Ils tombaient par millier, silencieux.

Ce magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à la population allaient bientôt prendre fin, ce sera sûrement les derniers flocons de l'hiver. Le temps allait peu à peu se réchauffer. L'herbe allait redevenir vert, les fleurs allaient fleurir à nouveau. Les arbres allaient peu à peu retrouver de leurs couleurs. L'hivers prendrait fin d'ici quelques jours. C'est pourquoi tout les enfants présents dans la partie nord de magnolia en profitait du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Dans un petit chalet perdu dans les montagnes une jeune fille aux cheveux ivoire regardait avec envie tomber les derniers flocons de neige d'hiver. Ces petits flocons semblables à des morceaux de coton formaient un magnifique paysage d'une pureté blanche.

Elle mourait d'envie de sortir, de courir dehors. De faire voler la neige sous ses pieds. De faire des batailles de boules de neige avec sa grande sœur, de créer de petits bonshommes de neige. Elle désirait tellement s'allonger sur ce drap blanc glacé et de former des anges dans la neige. Elle voulait écouter la mélodie du vent qui soufflera dans ses oreilles, de sentir la morsure du froid contre ses joues. Elle rêver d'exprimer sa joie dans ce désert de neige. Elle voulait courir, jouer toute la journée et ne revenir que quand elle serait complètement vidée de son énergie.

Les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée étaient venu chatouiller les flocons de neige déposés à terre, qui commençaient doucement à fondre. Malgré toute la neige tombée, celle-ci ne tiendra pas plus d'une journée. Au grand damne de le jeune fille.

Ayant peur de ne pouvoir profiter de cette dernière vague de neige, Yukino s'empressa de réveiller sa sœur. Elle voulait absolument qu'elles s'amusent une dernière fois dehors, qu'elles fassent un dernier bonhomme de neige, pendant que le froid leur mordait la peau.

Elle sauta sur le lit où reposait sa grande sœur et la remua dans tout les sens pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux :

« Sorano, Sorano, réveilles-toi, vite ! La neige va partir, je veux aller jouer dehors, dépêche toi de te lever !

- Yukino, laisse moi dormir... On y ira plus tard...

- Mais je veux un bonhomme de neige, oh, s'il te plaît, viens jouer avec moi. Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige ! S'il te plaît ! » La supplia-t-elle de sa voix cristalline.

Sentant que sa petite sœur de cinq ans était au bord des larmes, Sorano sortit du lit. Elle détestait voir sa sœur pleurer, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir ces petites gouttes de cristal glisser sur son visage nacré. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, elle s'était fait la promesse que plus jamais les larmes ne couleraient sur le visage de sa sœur. Les seules qui avaient la permission de s'installer sur son visage étaient les larmes de joie.

Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, pour ne plus faire attendre Yukino. Elles sortirent enfin de la maison, emmitouflées dans des manteaux chauds, les mains protégées par de douces moufles. Un sourire illumina le visage de Yukino qui se mit à courir en rigolant de toutes ses forces. Tournant sur elle même, les bras levés vers le ciel, comme pour accueillir la neige qui tombait.

Au plus grand plaisir de la plus jeune, elles restèrent dehors toute la journée, oubliant le temps qui passait. Perdant toute notion du temps. Enchaînant batailles de boules de neiges contre des dessins d'anges qu'elles faisaient avec leurs corps allongés par terre. Elles construisaient des petits bonshommes de neige, glissant après sur les dunes blanches avec leurs luges, riant aux éclats. Les yeux remplis d'étoiles, elles profitèrent à fond de cette journée. Priant pour que ces instants ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Elles étaient épuisées et s'étaient allongées sur le sol froid :

« Dis Yukino, tu crois qu'un jour on sera libre ? Que toutes ces guerres s'arrêteront ? Qu'on pourra vivre paisiblement ? »

Comme sa sœur ne répondait pas, Sorano continua :

« J'aimerais être un ange, comme ça, je pourrais voler où je voudrais. Je pourrais partir, on pourra vivre ensemble quelque part où on sera heureuse le restant de notre vie. »

Yukino était touchée par les paroles de sa sœur, elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit :

« Si tu veux être un ange, alors je serai une étoile. Comme ça, mon éclat te protégera où que tu ailles. »

Émue, la plus âgée se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Yukino, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Ce soir là, Sorano ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Les quelques rares flocons qui continuaient à tomber ressemblaient fortement à des ailes d'ange qui venaient couvrir le corps de sa sœur. Comme pour lui offrir ces ailes tant recherchées.

Cette soirée là fut la plus belle de tout sa vie, Yukino aimait beaucoup la fin de l'hiver. Et attendait avec impatience le prochain hiver pour continuer à s'amuser éternellement dans la neige avec sa sœur.

Ceci n'arriva malheureusement pas. Ce fut le premier jour du printemps que Sorano se fit enlever par cette secte noire. Cette secte qui avait tout ravagée sur son passage, détruisant le chalet dans lequel elles avaient toujours vécues. Ne laissant que peine et désespoir sur leur passage.

À partir de cet instant, Yukino se mit à maudire de toutes ses forces le printemps. Ce printemps maudit qui lui avait volé sa sœur. Ce printemps maudit qui avait brisé tout leurs espoirs et tout leurs rêves de liberté.

Les années avaient défilées. Pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à sa sœur. Yukino espérait que chaque dernier jour d'hiver, sa sœur l'attende assise et souriante près de la cheminée dans le salon pour sortir s'amuser sous la neige. Elle espérait que le printemps lui rendrait Sorano, son petit ange.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se promenait tranquillement aux abords de la guilde, une pétale blanche passa devant ses yeux. Elle leva la tête, il neigeait. Ce temps la rendait nostalgique. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur, elle lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrait l'étoile qui la protégerai.

Cette étoile, elle l'était devenue. Elle avait apprit la magie des constellations pour sa sœur. Mais, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas la protéger. Elle ne pouvait pas entièrement accomplir sa promesse. Elle désirait plus que tout la retrouver. Pour lui montrer qu'elle avait progressé, pour la protéger de son éclat. Pour revoir son sourire et entendre à nouveau son rire semblable à un bruit de clochettes.

Elle s'était trouvée une nouvelle famille, Sabertooth, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Elle passait ses hivers à fabriquer des bonshommes de neige avec Frosch, Lector, Rogue et Sting mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Elle ne ressentait plus la même sensation. Quelque chose manquait. Ce quelque chose s'appelait Sorano. Sa grande sœur.

À chaque fois que le printemps s'installait doucement dans la nuit, elle ressentait l'angoisse et la peur s'installer en elle. Car chaque nuit, elle revivait cette journée de printemps maudit. Ce jour qui avait anéantit tout ses rêves. Ces instants cruels qu'une jeune enfant de cinq ans seulement n'aurait jamais dû voir. Celui de maisons brûlées, de familles déchirées pour enlever des petits enfants. Des pauvres enfants qui n'avaient rien demandés. Celui d'un sol verdoyant taché de pourpre. D'adultes brûlés, égorgés ou éventrés qui jonchaient les sols, plongés dans un sommeil éternel. De maisons en feu, de l'odeur de la mort qui flottait dans l'air. Du ciel noircit par la fumée qui se dégageait du feu. Un paysage apocalyptique.

Morts, tous morts. Seuls les enfants avaient étés épargnés, capturés pour construire des tours maudites. Leurs « tours du paradis », celles qui devaient leur apporter la liberté. En privant, au passage, celle des esclaves qui construisaient ces tours de lacrima.

Ce fut un début de printemps monstrueux, un printemps noir. Un bourreau qui lui avait arraché sa seule famille. Elle voulait qu'il la lui ramène, Yukino voulait qu'on lui rende sa sœur. Elle le suppliait. Chaque nuit de printemps, elle l'implorait de lui rendre sa vie d'avant, elle voulait remonter le temps. Retourner à ce temps où elle n'était qu'une jeune enfant innocente et joyeuse. Ce temps où elle ne connaissait pas la peine et la douleur, où elle ne verrai pas sa famille lui être volée une deuxième fois.

C'est, comme elle l'avait espérée, le printemps qui lui rendit sa sœur adorée. Le printemps de ses dix neuf ans. Peu après l'attaque lancée par Tartaros, une certaine guilde du nom de Crime Sorciere était venue prêter main forte aux autres guildes. C'est là qu'elle l'avait vu, plus resplendissante que jamais. Elle rayonnait dans son beau vêtement bleu parsemé de plumes. Des plumes d'anges. Elle était devenue un véritable ange, elle avait tenu sa promesse. Elle avait su trouver les ailes de la liberté. Même après quinze ans de séparation, elle n'avait pas changée. Toujours aussi belle. Elle portait ses cheveux coupés au bol où un ruban jaune était soigneusement déposé, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa beauté. Elle était accompagnée de six autres mages. Un bleu, une rose, un gothique, un brun à la cicatrice, un blond et un autre au visage arrondit.

Sorano avait tournée la tête vers sa petite sœur, des expressions de stupéfaction, de joie et de surprise pouvaient se lire sur son visage.

Leurs larmes étaient tombées toutes seules, elles glissaient par dizaine sans qu'elles ne puissent les contrôler. Transformant leurs visages en fontaines. leurs mains déposées contres leurs bouche pour étouffer leurs sanglots.

Yukino s'était ensuite précipitée dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle ne cessait pas de le toucher, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle était bien vivante. Elle hurlait son prénom. Sorano la serrait de plus en plus fort contre elle en la rassurant, en lui disant qu'elle ne l'abandonnerai plus. Qu'elles seraient de nouveau ensemble.

Des larmes coulaient sur leurs visages, des larmes de joie, de bonheur. Les larmes de retrouvailles qu'elles avaient longtemps espérées.

Yukino bénissait du plus profond de son être ce jour de printemps qui lui avait rendu sa sœur chérie. Elle venait enfin de finir cette guerre contre cette saison qu'elle avait profondément haïe. Sa phobie printanière venait de disparaître à l'instant où elle avait vu son ange. Elle venait d'apprendre à l'aimer. Elle voyait maintenant le printemps comme une véritable bénédiction. Un saison qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Une saison de retrouvailles.

Elles étaient libres. Libérées, délivrées. Elles étaient de nouveau ensemble. Elles étaient agenouillées sur le sol, continuant à serrer l'une contre l'autre, ne désirant plus se séparer.

« Me voilà, oui, je suis là. Je suis rentrée Yukino. Je t'ai retrouvée, ma petite sœur. Mon étoile. Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, depuis l'instant où je t'ai quittée, je n'ai jamais cessée un seul instant de penser à toi. Pas une seule seconde ne passait sans que ton visage ne soit présent dans mon esprit. Ne n'ai pas su trouver les ailes de la liberté, je suis toujours prisonnière, une criminelle recherchée par l'armée royale. Si j'ai choisie cette vie c'est dans l'espoir que mon nouveau nom parvienne à tes oreilles, pour que tu saches que je suis vivante. Je ne suis pas libre mais le fait de pouvoir te revoir me donne des ailes. J'ai l'impression de pourvoir aller où je veux, j'ai l'impression de m'évader. Je me sens tellement libre à tes côtés. Je suis rentrée à la maison Yukino.

- Tu en as mis du temps, ne pars plus aussi longtemps. Restes avec moi.

- Chut, ne pleures plus, je suis là.

- Ne me quittes plus jamais, promet le moi.

- Je te le jure ! »

En ce 20 mars, les rayons de soleil qui traversaient le ciel bleuté étaient les rares témoins de leur retrouvailles.

Ces rayons qui réchauffaient leurs corps étaient comme un voile qui les protégeaient. Le voile protecteur de l'astre qui veillera éternellement sur l'ange et l'étoile.

FIN

* * *

Une p'tite review ?


End file.
